


I Smelled Bacon

by FrizzleNox



Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [31]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: "make me", David Rose is not a morning person, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: When David doesn't want to get out of bed, Patrick tempts him with a special treat.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Flufftober 2020: David and Patrick [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	I Smelled Bacon

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober 2020 Day 31: "Make Me"

“David, you need to get out of bed. Time for work.” Patrick rubbed his husband’s back softly, sitting on the side of the bed fully dressed. There had been an unexpected snowstorm the night before and the town was shut down, but Patrick wanted to get David up so they could plan their day off. 

“Ugh, no.”

“Yes, David, we need to get going.” Patrick urged. “Come on, we're gonna be late.”

“Make me.” David challenged, rolling over and pulling Patrick’s pillow over his head.

Usually, Patrick would do something drastic, like rolling David over or stealing his blankets, but they had time. “Fine.” He pressed a kiss to his husband’s forehead and headed downstairs. 

Most days, they’d grab breakfast from the Cafe on the way to work, but since they had time, Patrick decided to make something a bit nicer. After getting lighting a fire in their fireplace, hoping David would want to spend the day snuggling on the couch, he got to work cooking. He got a pot of coffee brewing and made chocolate chip pancakes and bacon, David’s favorite breakfast. He set their breakfasts on the coffee table by the fireplace and was just about to try to wake David a second time when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

David appeared, frowning, his hair damp from the shower. “You should have let me sleep. Stevie texted me that the town was shut down due to snow.”

“I know. I wanted to surprise you. We’re closed today. I made breakfast.” Patrick leaned in for a kiss as David joined him on the couch. “What got you up?”

“I smelled bacon.”

“Of course you did. Aren’t you glad you’re awake now?”

“This is my favorite breakfast, and you're my favorite person, so I can’t complain.”

“Thanks, David. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did it! I wrote every day of Flufftober! 
> 
> There are actually four more fics I'll add to this collection so it's not totally over yet. They were part of the [Rose Apothecary Flufftober 2020 Groupwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Rose_Apothecary_Flufftober_2020) and will be added once reveals are made.
> 
> Feel free to come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
